


Outrage

by starwilson



Series: 15 Minute Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minute fic based off title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrage

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2008.  
> Time Start: 12:00  
> Time Finish: 12:06

To put it quite clearly, Sam was pissed.  
  
Horribly pissed. And not in the British sense of the word. No, he was _furious._  
  
He thought Dean would be too, but no, Dean is over there smiling and laughing away. Sam wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.  
  
"C'mon, Sammy," his older brother drawled out, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't think it was going to be cheap, did you?" Sam glared at him. Of course he didn't, it was just...  
  
"Just pay the man, will you?" Dean patted his shoulder a bit and then walked out the door. Of course, _he_ didn't have to worry about the cost. _He_ didn't lose the bet and have to buy... have to buy...  
  
"Aw, what a pretty color!" The department store clerk gushed, folding the dress with care. "I'm sure the girl you're buying this for will be very happy, but you do need to pay in full to get it."   
  
Sam sighed, and pulled out his wallet, "Will a credit card do?"  
  
Honestly. Three hundred dollars for a dress? What an outrage.  
  
And he still had to pay for the shoes...


End file.
